


Felicity

by starlightdust



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic on ao3 woooooooo, still trying to figure out tags and stuff, wrote this like two years ago but i'm crossposting on ao3 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightdust/pseuds/starlightdust
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu bake cookies... kind of.





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this iconic gifset](http://kintaes.tumblr.com/post/144437111756/meanie-x-ize)

Wonwoo swings his legs back and forth from his perch on the edge of the dining table, humming Sunday Morning under his breath. It’s not exactly Sunday or morning (it’s actually Friday night) but watching Mingyu rush around his kitchen gives him the same fuzzies as waking up to his face on weekends.

Wonwoo tilts his head and grins when Mingyu breezes by again, murmuring something under his breath as he mixes the batter in the bowl tucked under his arm. Mingyu tries to flip his hair out of his face several times as he squints at the recipe, but his bangs keep falling back over his eyes. He puffs his cheeks and exhales a frustrated breath, the hair strands flying up and then once again settling on his face. Finally, Mingyu gives up and uses a flour-covered finger to move his hair out of the way, wiping a streak of white across his forehead. Wonwoo giggles.

“What?” Mingyu asks, turning to frown at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo laughs even harder. His boyfriend looks so ridiculous with random spots of white and that one streak on his face; seeing it full-on is even more hilarious. God, he can’t even explain how much he loves him.

“Hyung! What’s so funny?” Mingyu whines.

“Nothing, nothing,” Wonwoo hides his wide grin behind a hand. “You’re just so cute.”

The younger brightens at this and he flutters his eyes, placing a hand underneath his chin. “Really? Am I that cute?”

“Yep,” Wonwoo doesn’t bother to hide his laugh. “Princess of the Kitchen.”

“With my betrothed, Prince Batter of the Cookie Kingdom. He and I will now have the first dance.” Mingyu takes the ends of his apron and curtsies before he waltzes around the kitchen as he continues to mix the butter.

Wonwoo sings some garbled version of the Wedding March on the top of his lungs but ends up interrupting himself because he’s laughing so much. Mingyu dances earnestly either way and when Wonwoo finally finishes the song, Mingyu twirls around and curtsies again. He tucks some hair behind his hair, smearing his cheek with more flour. Wonwoo dissolves into another fit of giggles.

“The batter’s done,” Mingyu announces, unaware of the amount of ingredients on his face. “We’ll have cookies in about fifteen minutes. Gooey just like you like it.”

Wonwoo hums, smiling at his boyfriend. His cheeks and stomach burn from laughing so much, but he can’t bring himself to stop. Mingyu wanders closer, bowl still tucked under his arm, grinning as well.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Mingyu asks, raising an eyebrow.

Wonwoo shakes his head, snatching up a tissue. “You’ve got stuff all over your face, you dork.” 

He wipes at the white streaks of flour while running gentle fingers over Mingyu’s face. The younger lets him, eyes closed with that gorgeous smile still on his face. Sometimes, it astounds Wonwoo that Mingyu is real and very much his. It’s just that after a year of Wonwoo admiring him from afar during college, Mingyu had seemed unreal and unattainable. And even after four years of being together, Wonwoo wonders if this is all just a really good dream.

Wonwoo cups Mingyu’s face, rubbing circles on his cheeks. Mingyu finally opens his eyes.

“Is my face that pretty?” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Sure it is.”

Mingyu puts the bowl of batter on the table and leans in, arms on either side of Wonwoo’s thighs. “Hmmm, well I think your face is pretty.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo grins. He lets his hands fall from Mingyu’s face and settles his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders, fingers toying with the hair on the back of the younger’s neck.

Mingyu hums in confirmation. “And you look great in this sweater. Especially since it's mine.”

Wonwoo glances down at his clothes and yes, he actually is wearing Mingyu’s sweater. He didn’t even realize, having found it mixed in with the rest of his clothes. Mingyu might as well move in with him at this point, Wonwoo muses. Half of his possessions are already here anyways, including his toaster and that ridiculous dog figurine on Wonwoo's nightstand.

Wonwoo glances back up at his boyfriend’s face, only now noticing Mingyu’s half-lidded eyes staring at Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo stifles a laugh and licks his lips, watching Mingyu dazedly mimic him.

“Hey Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispers.

Mingyu makes a noise in the back of his throat to indicate that he’s listening. But he’s still leaning into Wonwoo’s face and looks like he would much rather be doing something else.

“I think you look hot in your apron-” Before Wonwoo can finish, Mingyu abruptly closes the distance between them, capturing his lips.

Wonwoo lets his fingers tangle into strands of dark hair and he tugs, breathing heavily against Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu presses closer, squeezing his way in between the older’s legs, hands dancing up and down his thighs. It’s always exhilarating kissing Mingyu. Wonwoo enjoys feeling the roughness of his boyfriend’s slightly chapped lips against his own mouth, the taste of the groans Mingyu makes that Wonwoo swallows, the little puffs of breath that fan over Wonwoo’s face before Mingyu presses hot against him once again. Being with Mingyu has always been an adventure with his spontaneity and eagerness, but kissing him was a whole other journey.

Too soon, Mingyu pulls away. Wonwoo leans forward and tries to follow him, a tiny whine forming in the back of his throat.

“Hyung,” the younger softly says, thumbing the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo finally opens his eyes to see Mingyu tenderly gazing at him. He swears he falls in a little more in love with his boyfriend right then and there. God, he’s just so perfect.

“Hyung, we have to get the cookies into the oven,” Mingyu murmurs. 

“No, we don’t,” Wonwoo grumbles, trying to pull Mingyu’s face back to his. “We can just eat the cookie dough.”

“Hyung, no.”

“Mingyu, yes. Cookie dough tastes so great.”

“But you see, salmonella.”

Wonwoo frowns, tugging Mingyu forward with more insistence. “God damnit, Gyu. Just let me kiss you more.”

Mingyu blinks at him before bursting into laughter. Wonwoo glares at his boyfriend, unamused with his amusement.

“Stop laughing. This is a serious issue.” 

“Alright, alright. Serious issue.” Mingyu keeps his straight face for all but two seconds and then he’s laughing again.

Wonwoo glares some more at his boyfriend, feeling like a petulant child. Mingyu gives him one more dazzling smile before he buries his nose into the spot between the older’s neck and shoulder- and oh, that was definitely not what he expected. Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s canines as he presses a smile to his skin, and the older groans out loud. Mingyu chuckles, sending shivers down Wonwoo’s spine. Wonwoo tightens his grip on his boyfriend as Mingyu languidly presses kisses up the side of his neck, underneath his chin, on his jaw, on his cheek, on his nose and finally to his lips. Wonwoo melts against the younger. They kiss slowly this time, the hungry fervor Wonwoo felt earlier morphing into sated happiness.

Some time between Mingyu licking his way into his mouth and Wonwoo peppering Mingyu’s jaw with kisses, the taller had wrapped the older’s legs around his waist and transported them to the couch. Underneath the haze Wonwoo is in from all the kissing, he relishes the feeling of how Mingyu seems to perfectly mold into him and vice versa. His head and heart feel like it’s going to burst from how much Wonwoo absolutely loves this. He digs his heels into the small of Mingyu’s back to press him closer until they are a tangled pile of limbs and Wonwoo isn’t even sure where he ends and Mingyu starts.

After a few minutes, the two finally separate, though their lips still hover mere centimeters away from each other. Wonwoo gazes at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes, noting how good Mingyu looks: dazed expression, mussed hair, wrinkled shirt, obviously kissed lips. Wonwoo probably looks similar and he just takes a moment to breathe, his breath intermingling with his boyfriend’s.

“Don’t you still want cookies? It’s not too late to bake them,” Mingyu murmurs.

“We have the cookie dough. It’s alright.” Wonwoo replies. He scoots a little to the side so Mingyu can roll off of him onto the couch.

“I told you, you’ll get salmonella if you do that,” Mingyu chides, though he sounds more affectionate than disapproving at the moment.

Wonwoo pouts, but that only makes Mingyu grin as he tucks the shorter boy underneath his chin. Wonwoo presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s throat just because he can and snuggles into Mingyu’s warmth.

A few beats of silence and then Wonwoo murmurs, “Hey, Gyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you planning on officially moving in with me or are you just going to transport your whole apartment to mine one by one?”

Mingyu laughs sheepishly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. I mean I guess I hoped you would but I was hoping you’d have to accept me moving in because I already brought everything over and you can’t kick me out because you’re not that cruel.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Just move in officially, Gyu. It’s not like I’m going to stop you.”

“True. You’re already too in love with me at this point that you can’t bear having me out of your life.”

Wonwoo smacks his boyfriend. “Shut up. Also I want the cookie dough now.”

“Cookies,” Mingyu stresses as he untangles himself from Wonwoo and gets up. “Don’t be impatient and just wait fifteen minutes, hyung.” 

Wonwoo props himself up against the couch cushions, watching his boyfriend disappear into the kitchen, and then he grins stupidly to himself. He can already imagine the rest of Mingyu’s things in his apartment. They’d probably replace this old couch with Mingyu’s nice, new one and Mingyu would finally bring over his cute animal mugs and-

Wait a moment. Wonwoo narrows his eyes, only now noticing the cat figurine on his coffee table. What the ever living-

“Mingyu, your stupid cat thing is on my table.”

A loud offended gasp from the kitchen. “Caramel deserves better than your slander, hyung! BETTER!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 fic woooooo! i haven't written in a while (i posted this fic on tumblr two years ago lmao) but i'm trying to get back into the rhythm of things so hopefully you'll see me around 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! don't forget to leave comments and/or kudos. also feel free to come scream at me on my [tumblr](http://kebinwooo.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kebinwooo)


End file.
